


i told you so.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Obi-Wan told him for ages to just talk to Padmé, but Anakin was scared of fucking everything up.or:  Anakin takes his chance to have his friendship with Padmé move to the next level.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	i told you so.

**Author's Note:**

> day 4, drabble 4.
> 
> Prompt 004 - talk.

Obi-Wan told him for ages to just talk to Padmé, but Anakin was scared of fucking everything up. Eventually, he realized that he was never going to get anywhere unless he did, so when they were all out at the club, he sat down next to her and initiated a conversation. They ended up talking for hours. When they got home that night, Padmé called him and they talked until the sun was rising. It was the start of something that would last for a long time. When Anakin told Obi-Wan about it, Obi-Wan just said "I told you so."


End file.
